


The love of my life is Dating someone else? !

by BlackAbyss



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2947673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAbyss/pseuds/BlackAbyss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who is that guy hanging all over Armin and why are they holdin hands? My eyes widened and I noticed at that very moment that I was in love with my best friend, Armin Arlert. follow Eren as he tries to win his love back from a mysterious 'guy' named Alex.</p><p>Armin is so excited to be able to hang out with his only Alive cousin Alexis Night Arlert. They are trying to get Armin to pick up his courage and ask is long time best friend and crush Eren Yeager he is in love with him. </p><p>How will eveything work out in the end for these two love birds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. dating?

Eren pov 

When I was walking into the cabins I heard Jean say something. 

" Did you guys hear? Armin is dating that new commander Alex. " I froze and thought Armin is dating someone and he didn't ask me to be his boyfriend? I felt hurt so I walked in and sat on my bed. I didn't bother to listen to what they were trying to say until Connie got up and yelled, " I saw Alex kissing Armin in the hallway earlier today! " Everyone sat shocked staring at him. Even I was surprised about the comment. I tried to pull myself together but stupid horse face had to ruin it by saying, " That would explain why they are always together, and why Armin hasn't been here for months. I looked at Jean with a surprised look and asked, " He really hasn't been here for months." Jean just stared and answered, " Seriously Yeager you haven't noticed your best friend hasn't been here for a whole month? " 

I ran out of the room to find Armin. As I turned the corner I saw them, Alex and Armin, they were holding hands while laughing. My heart broke then and 'I felt like he was trying to steal the person I lo. . . .' My eyes widened and I noticed at that very moment that I was in love with my best friend. 

Armin pov 

Me and my cousin Alex were walking down the halls laughing and holding hands. It felt nice to have my only alive family member around, people usually mistaken Alex for a boy when really she is a girl. I don't know why they didn't call her Alexis that is her full name. She didn't seem to mind so I ignored it. I say it runs in the family, every boy looks like a girl when they are younger while every girl looks like a guy. Alexis is 17 and a prodigy, she is smart, talented, and a fast learner. No wonder she is a commander already. I usually spend all my time with her because she makes me feel safe and stands up for me. She is actually the first person to find out I was gay. She accepts me the way I am. I love her to bits because she is so caring and understanding. Just don't get her mad. She is actually even scarier then corporal Levi, I think thats why they are dating each other, because they dont care how the other person looks or acts just that they have a kind soul and trustable. 

Right now she is trying to help me confess to my best friend Eren Yeager. She was telling me about how a girl tried to ask her out but it ended up with the girl tripping and spilling food all over her. I had to laugh only because I imagined me doing that. After we stopped laughing we heard someone running the opposite way I looked atAlex and she shrugged, so we kept walking to her office.

Eren pov 

When I got to Mikasas ' door she opened it and pulled me in. I told her how I'm in love with Armin and how he was dating Alex. She stroked my hair and told me everything would be fine. Mikasa and I stayed up all night just talking about life. I found out that she had a thing for Alex to, when I asked her why she replied, " Well he is really nice, kind, sweet, cute and caring. " She also said that when they had hand to hand combat with Alex he went easy on them. He told them to pick a partner and to start practicing any style they want and he'll walk around and help. When Annie had trouble getting her kicing right Alex showed her how to aim and kick. He didn't yell or anything, he made sure they understood everything perfectly  
, and when he saw Sasha and Connie fooling around he walked up to them and showed them how if they act silly they could throw their aponent off guard. Alex even got armin to fight, I was surprised because he didn't look like he was hurt. She told me how Alex had taught Armin how to use his legs and mind to help him during a fight and how he was a lot more flexible then he thought he was. 

Listening about how Alex is so great and amazing made me mad. Who's side was she on mine or his ? I'm her brother yet all she talked about was how amazing Alex is. I looked at her then walked out the door and went to my cabin to sleep for the night. The whole night all I thought about was Armin. 

Levi pov 

Why is everyone saying MY Alex was dating her cousin Armin? I didn't like that she was mine and only mine. Then I understood they were so close and quiet together, they hated being split up. So for my sweet girlfriend I got it arranged for her and armin to sleep in the same room as me. I loved them both Alex was like my wife and Armin was our child so sweet and innocent. I love them both to the moon and back. I actually think im gonig soft. 

Mikasa' pov

I gathered up all the girls and told them about Alex and Armin. Sasha looked at me weird and said, " I ddidn't know Armin would date his own cousin? " I looked at her shocked then i remembered Armin saying his cousin was the first youngest corporal ever. I ran out of my cabin to find Eren. I turned the corner and saw Eren pin Armin to the wall. Armin looked so surprised but didn't say anything. Eren whisperd in his ear something that made tears fall. Eren then began to lick at them. He then started to kiss Armins' neck and leave gentle love bits. Eren then kissed Armin full on the lips. What he didn't expect was for Armin to kiss him back. Eren was so shocked that he lost his footing and fall backwards. they then continued to make out until Levi came and pulled Armin off him and into his arms. Levi then yelled, " Yeager stay away from what is mine. That goes for you as well Mikasa." Levi kissed Armins ' head and asked if he was okay. Armin kissed his cheek and said, " Yes papa I'm okay. " Levi smiled and began to walk away with Armin falling asleep in his chest. Once they were gone. Eren layed back and i took off running.

Levi pov 

I went back to Yeager after i put Armin to sleep. I then told him, " Yeager if you want to date my son you have to prove mhow much you love him." Eren then replied, " I already have sir I was beat up for him when we were younger and I sacrificed myself to a titan for him. I will always love him no matter what.!" With that said i walked away.


	2. What?!?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why is everyone staring at me? I didn't do anything to anyone. Wait did they find out I hope the didn't. I don't want everyone to think Alex is just going easy on me because we're related. I'll just have to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh okay warning there is Alot of Levi x Armin. Remember I warned you.

Armin pov 

When I woke up Levi was asleep next to me. I got used to it actually he was always over protective and caring. I smiled when he put his arm (Haha Arm-in okay I'm sorry continue) around me and whispered if you don't go back to sleep kid your mom will be mad. I closed my eyes and drifted back to sleep thinking about what would I be doing with my life without him and Alex.

Eren pov 

I layed there thinking about what Levi said. I thought Armins ' parents died when he was younger. Wait was Levi his real dad? Ugh I'm confused now. I got up and looked down and saw Armins favorite  
book on the floor. I picked it up the book and wondered why it was on the floor then I remembered that I just made out with Armin in the hallway earlier. I turned scarlet red and walked to where Levi took Armin. I opened the door thinking it was just Armin but was surprised when i say the corporal hugging Armin while they slept. Armin looked so peaceful and angelic while he slept. Someone layed there arm on me and i froze. 

Alex pov 

I walked into my room shared with Armin and Levi only to see that Yeager kid staring at Armin with pure love and passion. I smiled and put my hand on his shoulder, he tensed up and slowly turned. I patted his head and whispered, " Do you want to get some Black mail on Levi?" He nodded his head and I took out a camera and took two pictures of them then took a picture of Armin when he smiled. I looked at him and asked him, " Isn't he beautiful. I remember when we were younger and he would always talk about this young brunette with his words ` The most beautiful green blue eyes` he was so adorable. " I turned and smiled at him while giving him the pictures. I turned and walked out of the room.

Eren pov 

When Alex walked out of the room I remembered what he said ' He always talked about this young brunette with the most beautiful green blue eyes. Was he talking about me? I was one of Armins ' only friends. With that I walked out to go get lunch. 

Levi pov 

When I woke up it was already lunch so I woke Armin up and we walked to the lunch room. I looked around and noticed that everyone was staring at Armin. I grasped his shoulder and told him to go get lunch. He looked up at me and asked, " Can I sit with my friends?" I smiled and ruffled his hair while laughing. Everyone gasped and stared shocked at me. I turned and glared at everyone while sayin, " Sure Armin have fun." He smiled, hugged me then ran to his friends. I thought everything was fine until I heard someone yell, " ARMIN!!!!" I turned to see a big man punch Armin in the face. 

Armin pov

When I was running towards my friends a guy stood in front of me and I bumped into him. I looked up at him then bowed my head and said, " I'm really sorry i bumped into you please forgive me." He growled and said, " What? Did i hear right a gay person just said sorry. Well fag answer me." Tears sprung to my eyes. I always hated that word. It made me feel les human and like an outsider. I whisperd, " Leave me alone." He smiled and repeated, " What fag I didn't hear you." My patients ran low and I yelled, " Leave me alone!" The guy looked shocked then punched me in the face. I saw Jean jump up and yell my name. I was mad he had just hit me because I was gay. What was this first grade. He started laughing at me then i snapped and punched him in the face. He looked shocked and tried to punch me agian i caught his fist but missed the one that landed in my stomach. Just then the doors slammed open and everyone froze.

Alex pov 

I heard yelling then i heard Jean yell Armins name. I was scared and i didn't know what was happening I slammed the door open only to see some guy punch Armin in the stomach. My eyes flashed a night blue and thats when everything went crazy. I marched forward and yelled, " What did you just do!" The guy looked scared. People say that I'm humanities deamon you never want to make me mad because I'm scarier then corporal Levi when you miss a spot during cleaning. The guy started shaking and sweating as I glared at him. I kicked him in the stomach, punched his face, flipped him, them did my signature kick. The guy fell to the floor as I yelled, " Who ever touches Armin again in a way that will hurt them will die by my hands!!!!" Armin walked over to Levi and hung on to him while kind of wobbling. Levi picked Armin up bride style and walked out of the lunch room. I told everyone to finish eating. Before I could walk out the door alot of girls surrounded me and asked me a bunch of questions. I looked at them then walk out.

Eren pov 

I was so mad that this guy had the guts to make fun of Armin. All the guys in our group took the man outside in the back to have a little ' Talk' . I hated how levi was so close to Armin. I can't wait til I get Armin alone again. I can't wait to feel his soft lips against mine again. Ever since that litle make out session I hadn't been able to get him off my mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really have notes other then thank youu juvia for your support. :) This was thought up mostly because of my friend Alexis when she beat some kid up in the lunch room because they were making fun of me because I'm bi-sexual. I'm sorry Alexis I know you hated that you looked like a emo boy that everyone mostly girls wanted to date. But hey you were HOT Alexis Garcia. And when I say HOT I mean HOOOOTTTTTT !!!!!!!! Thank you for saving me. Humanities deamon (So says everyone who ever made you mad. Freak you were a beast!)


	3. My first kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the guys other then armin and alex along with levi talk about there first kiss.

My first kiss went a little like this (kiss) and twist (kiss kiss) and twist. I said no more teachers and no more books I got a kiss under the bleachers hopin' that nobody looked Lips like licorice, tongue like candy.( Oh wow I just had to laugh at this song)

Eren pov   
The topic first came up when Connie came running into the room yelling that he had just got his first kiss. Everyone just stared at him then started laughing. Horse face being horse face yelled out," I think we have all had our first kiss already. You are just late." Everyone laughed at him while his cheeks flushed red. I walked up to him and patted his shoulder then sat on his bed. Connie walked over to his bed and flopped on top of his bed.  
"Fine tell me who your first kiss was then. " he called out. Jean blushed then said," Well my first kiss was Marco." Marco looked over at Jean and called," Really? You were mine as well Jean!" Jean kissed Marco while Eren just looked around.," So Eren who was your first kiss?" Eren looked shocked then started to look around nervously, " Well my first kiss was A-"  
"My first kiss was Armin.' Came a voice from the door. We all turned to see corporal Levi standing in the doorway smirking at all of us.

Levi pov   
I was walking down the hallway when I heard that Connie brat asking Eren who was his first kiss. I knew the kid wouldn't have the guts to say that it was Armin so I walked in. Right when he was going to answer I answered instead," My first kiss was Armin." I smirked seeing all there face turn to look at me with surprise. Then Jean (why do they call him horse face? He doesn't even look like a horse! Eh what ever) spoke up," Uh so um were you his first kiss?" My eyes widened because that actually made me think about it. After about a minute I responded," Yeah actually I was his first." I almost laughed at the look on Yeagers' face. Then a small squeaky voice came out, " Uh L - Levi can you h-help me please? I can't reach um the book I want." I turned to see armin and my eyes softened and I replied, " Yes Armin I'll help you. I'd do anything for you love." Ismiled at him while everyone gasped. Armin smiled a true real smile that made his cheeks turn red and made him look to cute. I walked up to him then we went to the library to get his book.

Eren pov   
When Levi said he was Armins' first kiss I felt like punching him , but i knew I couldn't because Armin likes him to much. Then I heard the most beautiful voice in the world. All I did was stare at him until I heard Levi call him love. Oh Levi smiled! He actually smiled for once. Armin cute amazing Armin couldn't look any less like any angel at the moment. His cute button nose and beautiful ocean blue eyes. All this made life worth living until he left with Levi. I turned to look at the others only to find Jean and Connie having a nose bleed while Marco had a huge blush spread across his cheeks. Now I know I might have some competition. Now all I have to do is make sure Armin falls in love with me and noone else.

Alex pov 

I just saw a squirrel and it was eating an acorn. Ooooh I see someone Armin would love to see......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh well give me some names I guess to see who this new person will be? Best name wins!


	4. Just something to pass the time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just some songs mashed together

Armin is singing  
I never knew  
I never knew that everything was falling through  
That everyone I knew was waiting on a cue  
To turn and run when all I needed was the truth  
But that's how it's got to be  
It's coming down to nothing more than apathy  
I'd rather run the other way than stay and see  
The smoke and who's still standing when it clears

Everyone knows I'm not perfect but I keep trying  
cause thats what I said I would do from the start   
I'm not alive if I'm lonely so please don't leave  
Was it something I said or just myself just myself 

Cause we lost it all nothing lasts forever I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect now it's just to late and we cant go back  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect I try not to think about the pain I feel inside 

I will not bow I will not break I will shut the world away I will not fall  
I will not fade I will take your breath away Fall

Cause somethings we don't talk about Rather do with out and just hold the smile  
Falling in and out of love ashamed and proud of together all the while  
You can never say never while we don't know it but time and time again younger now  
Than we were before

I won't give up on us even if the skies get rough im giving you all my love I'm still looking up  
Yeah I'm still looking up.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi my name is Abyss this is my first story i have written. It is actually the one I started on Fanfiction but never finished. I hope you enjoy reading it and if you have any questions or ideas leave them in the comment box and I'll be happy to read them. May the odds forever be in your favor goodbye. :)


End file.
